This invention relates generally to mufflers and more particularly to mufflers for reciprocating pumps and the like which produce an exhaust blast from a reciprocating air motor.
Current devices used to quiet the exhaust blast from air operated reciprocating motors consist of modified automotive designs, for example a metallic or plastic canister with a wire mesh, screen or mat to reduce noise levels. Cost is relatively low.
The air exhausting from a reciprocating air motor can typically range from 10-125 PSIG and flow rates in excess of 200 SCFM. Noise levels can be in excess of 105 dbA due to rapid air expansion. The rapid expansion of air also results in very low exhaust temperatures (-100.degree. F.). Any moisture in the exhaust air can result in ice formation in the muffler.
The above mentioned mufflers tend to be restrictive which impacts negatively on motor performance. In order for the motor to perform efficiently it must be able to exhaust rapidly. This affects time for the motor to reverse direction and power required to push residual exhaust air out of the motor. Ice that forms in the muffler results in increased back pressure and degradation of motor performance. The restrictive nature of the muffler also cause the air velocity through the muffler to increase which generates additional noise.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.